They know more than they should
by lemonadetrash
Summary: Ciel gets a letter from the Queen to help solve murder cases in Japan. She explains there will be some assistance waiting for him, three of the least expected characters. Wait...What's this about Haruhi? Rated M because I don't want to get reported for underrating the gore.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongCiel's POV/strong/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""My lord, the Queen has sent a letter." Sebastian said, handing me said letter. I opened the letter and read it aloud./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""Hello my little pup. I have a job for you and my tiger. The spider will not be helping you two right away as he is still cleaning up from the last mission. But I know that you two will be enough until he can come to your aid. There has been a string of recent kidnappings and murders in japan. There are only three things in common with the victims. That being that they are all rich females that go to Ouran Academy. The Japanese government has requested our help with solving these cases. I need you to go to school there and figure out who has been doing these crimes. There are two other undercover officers named Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. They are two of the best fighters japan has that is still in high school. I'm expecting the best of results! Sincerely, Queen Victoria."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""Sebastian, pack my suitcases and prepare my mansion in Japan. We have a mission." I ordered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""Yes, my lord. Would you like me to tell the others to get ready?" he asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""Yes. Also make sure that they bring their weapons and that Lizzie doesn't know about our leaving." I replied. I resumed my paperwork and sipped my Earl Grey./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"uspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"*time skip brought to you by Bassy*/span/u/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"After two hours or so, I heard Sebastian knock on the door of my study./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""Enter." I said to whoever was knocking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""Sir, you leave tomorrow. We must retire for the night early so we aren't late to the airport." Sebastian said as he entered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""You're right. Come get me ready for bed." I said as I stood and left the study. When I entered my room, I went towards the bed and waited for Sebastian to get my night shirt. Once he came back to me, I stood to allow him to undress and redress me. When he was done, I went and brushed my teeth. After I rinsed my mouth, I go into bed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""goodnight, my young lord." I heard Sebastian say./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""goodnight Sebastian…" I replied before falling into a deep sleep./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"uspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"*time skip to morning brought to you by Ciel's habit of getting captured* /span/u/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""My lord, it's time for you to wake up." I heard Sebastian say as he opened the curtains. I groaned and groggily sat up. I hated getting up early. I started dozing off while Sebastian got me ready for the day. I felt him pick me up and carry me to the car. Once he set me down in the backseat, he buckled me up and got into the driver seat. After that, I fell asleep to the radio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"uspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"*time skip to Japan by Honey being cuter than Lizzie*/span/u/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Once we got off of my personal jet, we saw a tall man with spikey dark hair, and tan skin and a short boy with messy blonde hair, pale skin, and a stuffed bunny. They must be Takashi and Mitsukuni./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""Hi! You must be Ciel! I'm Mitsukuni, but you can call me Hunny. This is Takashi, but you can call him Mori. We'll show you the way to school so you can get your uniform and find the way to your class. We can talk about the case at your house. The tiger will meet us along the way." The small kid, apparently named Hunny, said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""Okay. Sebastian, take the others and unpack everything." I responded. After Sebastian left, we started towards the school. Once we got there, we went to the office and got my uniform. It was a baby blue suit with a black tie, black slacks, and a white dress shirt. We found the way to my class, class 1A. When we were leaving, a girl in a boy's uniform came up to us. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""Hello. You must be Ciel. My name is Haylee. For this case, I refer to 'Haruhi'. You may know me as 'Tiger' or the Queen's granddaughter." She said as she held out her hand for me to shake. After we shook hands, we started towards my mansion./span/p 


End file.
